


5. Zahnputzbecher – Fußball – Lotosblüte – rutschen

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, M/M, The Beginning, destroying
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zu kurz für eine Zusammenfassung :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Zahnputzbecher – Fußball – Lotosblüte – rutschen

Zahnputzbecher – Fußball – Lotosblüte – rutschen

Als er klein war, rutschte Dean gerne.   
Er rutschte am liebsten überall. Vor allem, wo er nicht sollte.  
Und so rutschte er einmal von einem Ast in den hauseigenen Teich. Dabei machte er die heißgeliebte Lotosblüte seiner Mutter kaputt.

Als er klein war spielte Dean auch gerne Fußball.  
Natürlich ging auch dabei alles mögliche zu Bruch. Wie zum Beispiel der gläserne Zahnputzbecher seines Vaters, den dieser zur Hochzeit und zum Einzug geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Auch als er älter wurde, zerstörte Dean noch alles mögliche. Herzen, Normen, Leben, Monster, Gegenstände und was sich sonst noch anbot.

Es gab nur eines, was ihm so wertvoll war, dass er es für immer beschützen wollte.  
Sammy.

Selbst als dieser ihm das Herz brach und ging, machte er sich nur Sorgen um ihn, wollte für ihn das Beste möglich machen.

Auch als Sam zurückkehrte, ein starker, eigenständiger Mann, war es sein Lebensinhalt, ihn zu beschützen.  
Vor sich, vor anderen, vor der ganzen Welt.

Aber Sam hatte andere Pläne mit ihm und so sollte das einzige, was er von ihm je zerstörte, seine Jungfräulichkeit sein.

Ende


End file.
